demonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Nadia Moore
Nadia Moore, later known as Juni Swan, is a character in The Demonata, a series of books by Darren Shan. She is the albino love interest of Dervish Grady and has the ability to see things before they happen. In the 6th book, Demon Apocalypse, it is revealed that Juni is in fact Nadia Moore from the 2nd book, Demon Thief, who has now joined forces with Lord Loss. Appearance As Nadia Moore she had short shoulder length hair and a kind loving face covered in acne scars. She appeared to be chubby. As Juni Swan she was taller, always dressed for business. She had bright pink eyes, pure white hair and pasty white skin, because she was an albino. Her hair was also much longer than Nadia's and was put back in a pony tail. As a zombie, she had circular green eyes with a thin red slit for a mouth. Her skin is a mass of cuts, blisters and scars, with peices falling off at times, which would make contact with anything painful, so she wore no clothes. Her skin was also a tender pinky color and resembled that of a jelly fish. She also had sprouts of hair shooting out from her head. Personality Nadia Moore She appears as a kind but bitter person. Aloof and honest, while she isn't malicious, she often makes vague and sarcastic remarks. Despite her moody and distant attitude, she has done as lot of good things as a disciple. She saved Kernel's life, and often helps those around her. It can be assumed that her somewhat sour personality is to cover up her fear, as she is often seen unhappy, lonely or anxious. She also can occasionally lose her temper, but that was rare. Most of the time she kept a cool (some might say too cool) appearance. She is often longing for a chance to live on earth and leave the disciples. Juni Swan ''' Before she was found to be a traitor, Nadia had a very different persona to her original form. She was always seen to be calm, cool and collective. She was seen as kind, helpful and gentle, although sugar coating her words, putting things nicely- and was very good at attracting others. She also was very seductive and flirty, although her innuendo (always to dervish) is vague and coy. When she was found to be a traitor, Nadia's second persona dramatically changed. She was seen as more of a "hardcore" or enhanced version of Nadia. She was coy, bitter, brutally-honest. The only difference's were that she was no longer anxious or fearful, and that now she was evil and of bad heart. '''Zombie She seems to be a mix of all the things above. The only significant different is that now shes crazed. Insane and purely evil, it appears that Nadia has lost her sanity (either from the pain of being a zombie or the stress of her past, or a mixture of both) and is now more violent and vicious than ever. She has all the bitterness and abruptness of Nadia moore (as a discipal), all the coy and seductiveness of Juni swan and all the evil and bad intentions of Juni once she was found to be a traitor. The Demonata Demon Thief From an early age, Nadia's parents noticed that she had the ability to accurately predict the future. During her childhood, she traveled around, gaining money using her powers. One day, Beranabus found out about her and kidnapped her to join The Disciples. Nadia gained an undying hatred for Beranabus because of it, even when she had traveled with the Disciples for years. Nadia's visions into the future are never specific, but often still helpful. She told Beranabus that a piece of the Kah-Gash would be found soon and that somebody from the group would die (this turned out to be Raz). Although in the book Kernel is able to lead her to freedom in the human world, Beranabus makes Kernel open a portal so that Nadia can be taken back into the Demonata universe. Nadia hated Beranabus even more for it. When The Disciples arrived at the castle of Lord Loss in Demon Thief, Nadia made a deal with Lord Loss that, if he would stage her death and relieve her of Beranabus, she would use her abilities to help him. This deal goes through, and Nadia is presumed dead by all the Disciples except for Kernel, whom she saves from a lava river on the Board. Nadia claims to Kernel that she doesn't hate any of the Disciples except for Beranabus, but will still fight on the side of Lord Loss, and advises him not to get in her way or she will ''kill him. Nadia is also known as Juni Swan became the minion of Lord Loss. It is briefly mentioned that Nadia gave birth to Lord Loss's child and the child was killed. Slawter Juni Swan was Davida Haym's assistant on the set of "Slawter"(but she was really working for Lord Loss.) Her job on-set was to make sure the children on the set were happy and being treated well. While assisting Davida Haym in the making of the movie, Dervish falls for her and Juni mentions at the end that she has strong feelings for him as well. However, she kills one of the leaders of the massacre plot and leaves in the night, leaving a note saying she has to think about it and he shouldn't search for her. Blood Beast She reappears as Grubbs' school councilor and continues her relationship with Dervish, and helping him overcome his dangerous nightmares. Dervish and Juni's relationship becomes more serious and she moves in with him. When Grubbs becomes a werewolf and supposedly kills Ma and Pa Spleen, she convinces him to board a plane with her, where it is revealed she is working for Lord Loss. Demon Apocalypse Nadia is distantly related to the Gradys. In 'Lord Loss', Bill-E mentions a young blonde woman from the hall of portraits, even saying that he asked about her. Dervish replied that she wasn't a very good chess player and died 30 years before the 'Lord Loss' book, meaning the blonde was Nadia. Grubbs discovers that Juni had actually killed Ma and Pa Spleen, and convinced him that he was a murderer. Later in the story, she is thought to be the key to opening the portal to the demon universe that would lead to the "Demon apocalypse" the title of the book suggests, by Beranabus. He, along with Grubbs and Kernel, are tasked with killing her before she opens the portal for the demons to slip through. Her true form is revealed to be Nadia Moore, first seen in ''Demon Thief. She seduces Dervish, who she had previously tied up, but Dervish does not fall for this, and impales her on a stalagmite in the cave, nearly killing her. Lord Loss shows affection for Juni, screaming, "My swan!" He then takes her body with him after this confrontation with the Gradys. Dervish said that Lord Loss most likely ate her, as a joke. She reappears in Death's Shadow as a hideous rotting monster. She is believed to have planned opening the portal at the hospital where Dervish is. On the rooftop, she attacks Bec but is injured when Dervish knocks her off the roof, so she returns to the Demonata's universe to heal. She appears in Wolf Island at the Lambs' building, awaiting Grubbs and his "crew". Towards the end of the book, she has a fight with Grubbs and has a vision that he will destroy his universe. Seeing this as an advantage, she doesn't kill him, and decides to leave. Dark Calling In Dark Calling, she is killed by Meera Flame, who achieves it by exploding while clutching Juni tightly. It is also believed she got her name "Juni Swan" because she loved the month June and her dad had told her she would turn into a beautiful swan once she grew up, thus Juni Swan was born. Relationships Beranabus Nadia was one of the disciples. Beranabus spots her talent of predicting future accurately and took her away from her hometown. She dislikes him for that. However, she manages to escape once with Kernel Fleck back to the world. She wants to stay and live a normal life and even asks Kernel to be with her as a brother. But Kernel is guilty and tries to persuade Nadia to go back to help the others, though he doesn't force her when she refuses and goes back to the universe on his own - only to be forced by Beranabus to track down Nadia again. This cause her to grow strong hatred for him and later joins Lord Loss's army. Dervish Grady As Nadia, she isn't very close to Dervish in his early years when he's a disciple who travels with Beranabus. However, renamed and disguised herself as an albino Juni Swan. Dervish is attracted to her the first time they met and grow close together during the making of Slawter (movie) film. In Blood Beast, she pretends to be in love with Dervish and the pair moves in together. When it is revealed that Juni is in fact a traitor, Dervish is heartbroken and even admits that he still feels hurt when he killed her in the cave to prevent the tunnel being open. As the story goes, the pair seems to grow hatred and rage for each other. They are always fighting, insulting, and threatening one another. Lord Loss Nadia joins Lord Loss's army by pretending her death in Demon Thief. Later on, she becomes his main assistant. It is believed that she might have a child with Lord Loss. Kernel Fleck Nadia seems to have a good relationship with Kernel when they work together in Beranabus's quest. She even offers Kernel to travel around the world with her and become her adoptive brother though he refuses. In Lord Loss's realm, she saves his life by pulling up and using magic to heal him after his body is dissolving by falling into hot lava. Though threatens that it is the last time she does things in his and the disciples' favors. As Juni Swan, Kernel is the only protagonist that doesn't hate her, only pity. Grubbs Grady Juni pretends to be loving and understanding to Grubbs at first. He trusts her so much that he escapes with her after he misunderstands that Dervish is planning to kill him. They both get on the plane. Lord Loss and 3 of his familiars, Artery, Spine, and Femur cross through the Window. Juni then reveals that she is working for Lord Loss. Grubbs strongly resents her afterward and attempts to kill her several times, but fails. Juni almost kills Grubbs in Wolf Island then backs away, saying she sees that he is going to destroy the universes and every beings in near future. She then laughs maniacally and goes back to the Demonata universe, leaving Grubbs unsettled with the prophecy. Juni is killed in Dark Calling by Meera Flame who sacrifices her life by exploding both herself and Juni at the same time. Trivia Appearances *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Category:Characters